


Tip Over

by griffin_black



Series: One Too Many [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi worries about telling Bo about her relationship with Dyson. But, Vex knows exactly how to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Over

“I’m pretty sure Bo’s figured it out. Rut Roh.” Kenzi makes a dramatic whoopsie face. 

“Oh dearie me, what ever shall we do?” 

Vex grabs Kenzi, making her fall down on top of him. Her eyes light up for a moment, a smile curving her lips. She tips her head to kiss him. He gets a hand on her ass, squeezing, and tries to tug her down tighter. She groans. 

“No-o, Vex. This is serious.” She sits up and leans against Vex’s knees for support. 

“What’s serious is you not sucking my cock right now.” Vex twitches his fingers at Kenzi to make her involuntarily grind down on his lap. 

“Do I need to get the handcuffs out? Stop it.”

Vex gestures again, making Kenzi touch herself, her hands cupping her breasts and tossing her hair. There’s something exhilarating about literally have no control over one’s body. Kenzi secretly kind of loves it because it shows her exactly what Vex wants and exactly how much he wants it. However, it can also be scary or irritating depending on the mood. At the moment it’s the latter. Kenzi’s being forced to stretch out over Vex, her hands sliding across his chest and around his neck. 

“Vex, c’mon!” 

He finally stops, a nagging feeling tugging in his gut telling him no probably means no. Funny that, he never used to get such a feeling. Released, Kenzi sits up again. 

“So what if Bo knows about us, darlin’? I’m on team rah rah now. Sort of.”

“I think she knows about us...and Dyson.” 

Vex gives her another ‘So what?’ look and tries to get his hand down her pants. When she slaps him away, he settles for peevishly zip and unzipping one of the many zippers on the leg of her jeans.

“I know you don’t care. But I love Bo and I care and I don’t want to hurt her. What should I do?”

“Probably tell her the truth.”

“That’s surprisingly mature of you.”

“There now, problem solved.” Vex rolls them so Kenzi’s pinned underneath him. He kisses and bites at her neck. “With that out of the way, why don’t we call good old Dyson and invite him over?”

Kenzi knees him in the balls, though not as hard as she could. 

Vex gasps and hisses. “Why are all you people so against my man parts?”

“You love it bad boy. Getting kneed in all the wrong places is like your shiz.”

Vex rolls to the side. “Ow.”

Kenzi watches him whimper and cup himself for a moment before she finally relents. “Alright alright. Let Mama Kenz heal you. But we are talking about this later.”

Kenzi straddles his thighs and pulls his hands away. Undoing his fly, she leans down to suckle his bottom lip into her mouth. “Vexie, you so sexy,” she jokes. 

Vex rolls his eyes fondly and then sighs happily when she finally has him fully exposed down below. A moment later, just as Kenzi is nosing around his balls and playfully making his prick bob up and down she hears her name being called...and the quick march of high heeled boots. 

“Damn!” Kenzi scrambles to tuck Vex back in, except he won’t go back because he’s so hard. “Shit!”

When Bo walks in a second later, Vex is ‘casually’ sitting on Kenzi’s chair with a throw pillow ‘casually’ hugged to his lap and Kenzi is sitting on the edge of her bed, legs swinging innocently. 

“Hey Bo Bo.”

Bo takes one look at the pair of them and snorts, a smile starting. “Look, I know you guys are having sex. I promise I’ll knock next time.” 

“Heh heh---” Kenzi starts, as if saying, yeah right, but then Vex jumps up. 

“Well, if the cat’s out of the bag.” He’s revealing his prick for all to see. It’s gone down enough now and he zips up. 

“Oh whoa!” Bo slaps a hand over her eyes and turns away. “Kenzi, why? Of all people.”

“I know, I know,” she glares at him and he shrugs back at her, “I don’t get it either.” Kenzi steers Bo, by the shoulders, out of her room. 

Once in the kitchen, Bo gets around to what she wanted in the first place. 

“Sorry. I was just looking for Dyson. He hasn’t answered his phone and I got no answer at his place either. Have you seen him?” 

“Who me?” Startled, Kenzi hopes her guilt doesn’t show all over her face. 

“Yeah, I know you two have been spending a lot of time together, so I just thought I’d ask. Hale and Tamsin have no idea.”

“Well me neither, Señorita.”

Bo eyes her best friend. Outwardly, Bo’s smirking, knowing Kenzi wants to get back to sexy times. Inwardly, however, her brain’s revving up, the insidious feeling that there’s something up that Kenzi isn’t telling her, something involving Dyson, is leaking out.

“Okay. You go back to--uh--whatever you were doing and I guess I’ll go back to the Dahl. I’m supposed to meet Lauren, and I’m sure Dyson will show at some point.”

“You got it chicky. Love ya.” Kenzi’s blushing hotly and she turns quickly to the sink, pretending to do dishes or something while Bo heads out. She mouths Oh My God silently, squinching up her face. 

“And Kenz? Put a sock on the doorknob!” 

Kenzi nearly falls over at that parting shot. 

...

Back in her room, Vex is sprawling on the chair, his thighs wide open, his arms crossed. As soon as Kenzi reappears, he extends his arm and forcefully waves her over, using his mesmer’s power. Kenzi jerks and finds herself hurrying to close the short distance. Vex relaxes his arm and crooks his finger at her until she’s right between his spread legs. Then, palm flat, he signals her to the floor. Kenzi falls to her knees, a warmth flooding her body, making her tingle. 

“Is she gone?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now where were we?”

All feelings of guilt and embarrassment melt away as Kenzi looks into her lover’s face. He’s, what, handsome? Beautiful? No, those aren’t quite right. He’s sexy. It’s sounds stupid, cliched even, but Vex gives her those down dirty feelings and there is no other way to describe it. His hair falls over one eye and he’s wearing her favorite shirt. It’s black, a long sleeved button down, with velvet detailing descending down the shoulders. His collar is popped and it makes Kenzi go all wibbly. It doesn’t hurt that he’s giving her this look. One that tells her to forget all else. To do nothing but give him pleasure and give it now. Bracing her hands on his knees, Kenzi lifts up just enough to lick over his tattoo and then kiss him, bitingly, before dropping back down and yanking open his pants. 

Finally, she’s licking him. Holding his prick up so she can slid her tongue up the underside, pause to suck and tongue at his slit before swallowing him down, moaning at the feel of the crown’s ridge, her favorite part. 

“Oh fuck yes. Finally. Such a good girl for me Kenzi cakes.” Vex arches backward and tilts his pelvis forward, pressing in just that little bit extra. 

Kenzi uses her hands to keep Vex’s thighs pushed back, not that he needs the help, and the next time she looks up, her eyes so startling clear, her lips scandalous on the tip of him, she moans when she sees what he’s doing. Vex is unabashed about his sensitive nipples. He’s constantly rubbing them, asking for her to pinch them, tug and bite at them. Right now, he’s got his shirt half unbuttoned, head thrown back, and he’s pulling on his nipples so hard the skin around them is turning bright pink. At Kenzi’s moan he looks down at her and spasms at the unholy sight. Damn, she’s breathtaking. 

“Kenzi-- forget about Bo-- and your troubles for a little.” Vex speaks through gasps of air. “Now, get on that bed, and do things to me. Naughty--- naughty things.” 

Popping off Vex’s prick with a smack and a slurp for good measure, Kenzi turns and sits on his lap. 

“Hands to yourself,” she says sharply. 

She settles so her thighs are squeezing his prick up between them, right against her pussy. She has just enough room to unzip her fashion corset, letting it fall. She also strips off her long sleeve mesh shirt and finally her hot pink bra. Vex is breathing heavily, she can feel it. Leaning back on his chest, she hooks her arms around his neck, arching against him, squeezing his prick with her thighs. 

“Oh god.” Vex breathes. He trails his fingers up her ribs and dances them around her nipples before fully palming them. 

Swiftly, he’s standing, picking Kenzi up, bridal style, and tossing her on the bed. Kenzi watches him strip his clothes off fully, before he kneels before her. Raising her feet, one after the other, Vex unzips Kenzi’s boots, loosening the laces and pulling them off. Next he peels off her skin tight jeans and tugs that scrap of peach lace she calls underwear off with them. He dives in immediately. Shouldering between her legs and tugging her down the bed with his fingers digging into her hips, Vex licks her from top to bottom. He is so fucking good at this. Kenzi arches and moans loudly, threading her fingers through his hair, driving herself up to meet his mouth. 

“Wanna come on your dick.” Kenzi moans this, her breath coming out stilted, needy. 

Vex is throbbing for her, her words causing a singular thrill to course through his body. Internally he has to laugh at himself. How on earth did he find himself enthralled to this human girl? If he stops to think about it, he’s something like five times her age and will be around long after she’s gone. Humans are nothing but playthings---or food. But he craves her like he used to crave the blood of the innocents, or just about anyone really. Vex would gag from all these feelings, goodness gracious, lurve for a human is turning him into a better person, dear oh dear. But right now, Vex is too busy entering Kenzi with a hard thrust, jamming his prick deep inside her pretty pussy, so wet for him. 

“T-touch me Vex.” Kenzi stutters. 

He does, pressing two of his fingers into her slick mouth, getting them nice and wet before reaching between them and touching his fingers to her aching clit. Kenzi cries out, thanking the powers that be that no one else is home. Vex’s pace is punishing and with his fingers rubbing her to climax, Kenzi can’t help from squeezing his prick inside her, the two of them slippery and hot. These spasms increase, making Vex flushed and inflamed all over, his brow creasing with pleasure. Until suddenly, Kenzi is crying out, two spots of color high on her cheeks, her perfect glossy lips open and inviting Vex to lick into them, which he does, her petite frame shaking with hunger and release. She is so tight around his prick, it makes it hard for Vex to keep fucking her. But he does, sliding a knee up under her thigh, closer to her body, rocking inside her, his fingers still wringing the orgasm from her. 

When she finally starts coming down, Kenzi thrashes a bit, forcing Vex back. He withdraws from her lips and removes his fingers from her, but he keeps fucking her, aching to get his pleasure too. He sits back a bit and power thrusts into her, their skin smacking together hard. Kenzi’s eyes are half closed, her body limp, her breath shunted out of her with every new thrust. Eventually she regains a little more awareness and inches her fingers toward Vex’s body, touching his belly and his hips, sitting up slightly until he gives and leans down to her, cradling her body. Demon that she is, when she has him where she wants him, Kenzi brushes her fingers across his nipples, teasingly at first, and then suddenly pinches hard, making Vex cry out. 

“Goddamn it, evil pixie...” Vex starts. 

But, Kenzi knows exactly what she’s doing. She keeps pinching with one hand, twists her upper body down some and gets the free nipple in her mouth, laving it and sucking on it as hard as she can, even nipping slightly. Vex loses his mind. His body loses all sense of rhythm, instead he’s jerking aggressively into her, his skin damp and going hot-cold, his forehead pressed into a pillow. Vex wedges a hand behind Kenzi’s head, holding her to him, making sure she doesn’t stray from her task. Her free hand he drags to his ass, silently begging for her to find his hole and give it to him. Kenzi knows exactly what he wants. She’s in an awkward position and it’s hard to reach, but she manages, sinking her finger in. 

Vex’s desperation is delicious. He’s moaning like he’s in pain but also like he never wants it to stop. Because it’s dry, Kenzi has a hard time pumping her finger inside Vex, but she manages anyway, knowing he’s relishing the hard drag of it inside him. A few more moments like this pass, Vex writhing on top of her, chasing after his release, until, finally, finally, he’s coming. His hips pound into Kenzi, his prick spilling so deep inside her it hurts. She pushes enough that he relents slightly, but Vex is so out of it, his body on overload. Finally, with a jolt it’s over. Vex lets go and slams onto his back next to Kenzi. She tucks her head between his jaw and his clavicle and both of them, wet and leaking, fall asleep. 

Tomorrow, tomorrow she’ll tell Bo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly what the timeline is here, in relation to the show. I just love the idea of Vex living with Bo and Kenzi.


End file.
